Follow me until the End of the World
by Yoeony
Summary: 'apa memang aku hanya sebuah bayangan yang tak berarti , yang akan dibuang begitu saja'. Warning :Ghost!Kuro, Shinigami!Akashi, exorcist!Mido, Sho-Ai, Yaoi, AU, Akakuro Slight!KagaKuro,MidoKuro,KagaFuri , OOC , Typo
1. Prolog

' _Follow me Until the End of the World'_

 _Kuroko No Basuke_

 _Discm: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _._

" _**Meski sang waktu terus berjalan dan hari terus berganti hingga Cahaya tidak akan pernah sampai ke hatimu lagi , ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu melihatmu dari jauh , mengawasimu gerak gerikmu , mendengarkan tangisanmu dan menantimu selamanya"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pemuda berdiri termenung menatap datar pada sebuah tubuh yang tergolek kaku didepannya . langit kala itu bertolak belakang dengan rambutnya yang bersurai secerah langit musim panas.

gemuruh petir.

awan kelabu serta rintik rintik hujan mulai mengguyur tubuh naas tersebut seakan ikut bersedih atas tragedi yang baru saja terjadi.

sayangnya Orang orang hanya berlalu lalang tak memperhatikan sesosok tubuh mungil yang terkapar disisi jalan raya . mereka lebih mementingkan tubuh mereka yang mulai basah kuyup akibat gerimis hujan yang semakin deras turun .

langit semakin gelap ,

senja sore mulai kembali keperaduannya, meninggalkan sosok bayangan hitam yang meringkuk menutup diri, perlahan air keluar dari pelupuk mata sang bayangan itu, jatuh bersamaan dengan rasa sakitnya. berharap bumi dapat menopang ketidakberdayaannya akan nasib yang sedang menimpanya.

' _apa memang aku hanya sebuah bayangan yang tak berarti'_

' _yang akan dibuang begitu saja'_

' _ketika telah terpakai?'_

' _tidak pentingnya kah diriku- ?_

 _sampai-sampai sang waktu pun ikut melupakan kehadiranku disini'_

" Aku , Kuroko tetsuya meninggal tepat disaat berumur 16 tahun, ketika kekasih hatiku mengkhianati , ketika orang tuaku pun melupakanku , dan semua orang perlahan meninggalkanku.

meskipun impianku telah menjadi kenyataan namun semua itu menjadi sia sia karena disaat bersamaan

aku telah kehilangan segalanya... "

' _ **Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tidak semua bisa merasakan keberadaanku , kadang terlihat namun akan tetap terlupakan , Bahkan oleh waktu itu sendiri'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **tbc**_


	2. Chapter 1 Bagian 1

Namanya kuroko tetsuya, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna biru cerah , sikapnya polos , orang yang biasa-biasa saja , terkesan acuh dengan muka sedatar tembok , minim ekspresi , suka membaca LN ( light novel) dan sangat ...sangat menyukai _Milk Shake_ di Majiba.

Bersekolah di SMA Seirin kelas 1 , nilai sekolahnya standar sama seperti kebanyakan siswa lain. Dia adalah pemain regular dalam club basket di sekolahnya, dengan kemampuan sebagai pemain bayangan dia bersama team serta patner barunya berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan winter cup baru-baru ini.

Meskipun hawa keberadaannya minim dan terkadang sering dilupakan, kuroko tak berkecil hati, karena dia masih memiliki beberapa teman - teman yang masih mengingatnya, dan seorang pacar sekaligus patner –cahayanya yang baru Kagami Taiga teman dan berhasil mengalahkan Aomine Daiki-mantan cahaya kuroko ketika bersekolah di smp teiko dahulu .

Dia , kuroko tetsuya pemain bayangan SMA Seirin yang terkenal akan kemisteriusannya meninggal tertabrak karena sang pengemudi tidak melihat kuroko yang tengah melewati jalan tersebut saat pulang dari sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Follow me until the End of World**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : OOC, typo , Grammar berantakan , dll**

Pair saat ini : KagaKuro,(OneSide!Aokuro,kuromomo,)

.

.

.

Momoi satsuki tidak pernah merasa sakit seperti ini , seakan- akan dunianya hancur berkeping-keping oleh kabar berita yang di dengarnya dari Aida Riko sang _Coach_ SMA Seirin itu . Padahal baru sebulan mereka bertemu di Pertandingan Winter Cup kemarin.

.

 _ **[" kuroko meninggal "]**_

 _ **.**_

Seketika tubuh momoi menjadi kaku , air matanya turun tanpa perintah , tak kuat lagi memedam rasa sakit di dada. kata-kata Aida tadi terus terputar jelas di pikirannya , berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang rusak , Momoi pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. ponsel yang digenggamnya tadi , terlepas . jatuh dan menimbulkan suara bersama dengan tangisannya .

Orang – orang disekitar lapangan –anggota team yang berlatih, menoleh. kaget dengan suara tangisan sang manager, tak terkecuali Aomine Daiki-teman kecilnya . Melihat keadaan momoi yang tiba - tiba menjadi histeris , aomine pun menghampiri gadis manajer Tim Basketnya itu.

.

" oi .. satsu-"

Momoi perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata ,masih terisak.

"D-Dai- _chan..._ "

Aomine terperangah dengan kondisi kacau momoi.

'apa yang telah terjadi?'.

" Dai- _chan_...hiks, hiks tetsu-"

 _'Ada apa dengan tetsu?'_

"t-tetsu.. tetsu-"

"Eh?"

 **"Tetsu-** _ **kun**_ **, meninggal!"**

 _JEDERR!_

bagai petir yang menyambar Aomine. dia merasa semuanya mendadak berhenti , tubuhnya tak merespon , pandangannya kabur dan otaknya dipaksa mencerna kata terkutuk itu, dadanya serasa ditusuk palu tak kasat mata.

" A-Apa?" Aomine berusaha _stay cool_. Mempertahankan dirinya agar tak jatuh.

"hiks, dai-"

"Ja-jangan bercanda , satsuki!"

 _'tenang Aomine Daiki'_

"dai- _chan_..."

 _'Mustahil!_ '

" ha-ha... " ini keusilan satsuki seperti biasanya kan, ya- kan?.

"aku serius-"

 _'-Kan?'_

gadis itu - momoi - menatapnya dengan sendu,

'jangan menatapku seperti itu!' batin Aomine memohon.

mata momoi menyiratkan kata-kata penyesalan , air mata yang terus menetes .

seakan –akan menyuruhnya untuk percaya?

percaya apa?

percaya bahwa mantan patnernya meninggal?

 _Oh...hell no!_

dia bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan perasaan sesungguhnya kepadanya - dia tidak perduli bahwa 'dia' telah memiliki orang lain disampingnya -

tapi sekarang-

 _ **"Tetsu-kun**_ _ **, meninggal!"**_

-'dia' malah...

"Jangan bercanda Momoi Satsuki!" teriaknya.

gagal. Aomine gagal mempertahankan diri untuk tidak meneriaki gadis di depannya itu.

'Ughh' Aomine merasa pusing, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah,rasa sesak , amarah, sesal,penyesalan ... yah penyesalan meruntuhkan segala apa yang telah dibangun, kepercayaan diri, kearoganannya, semuanya.

tetes demi tetes air mata yang jatuh ,tak kuasa lagi dibendung.

Masa bodo dengan sekitar . tangisannya sendiri tidak mau berhenti.

Dia Terduduk , lelah, tidak berdaya.

.

' **Aomine-kun ...'**

.

oh tuhan , tidak! tetsu...

.

' **senang Aomine-kun bisa kembali lagi'**

.

" ARGGGGHHHHHH SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Shoichi Imayoshi kapten Club Basket SMA Toou yang baru saja kembali dari ruang ganti , menatap Aomine shock , bingung dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada _Ace_ -nya satu ini , lantas bertanya kepada Anggota lain yang masih berada di lapangan, namun sama saja mereka tidak tahu.

.

.

'sebenarnya Apa yang terjadi ?'

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 1 Bagian 2

Begitulah sekarang Momoi Satsuki , perempuan berambut merah jambu itu berdiri di depan sebuah nisan yang merupakan cinta pertama dan calon kekasihnya,

atau mungkin tidak lagi.

Gadis _peach_ itu tetap kukuh untuk tampil cantik dengan dress bercorak bunga warna biru cerah -warna yang sama dengan rambut pemilik nisan didepannya itu. meski matanya sembab dan dengan riasan seadanya tetapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun, tak perduli apa kata orang- yang tidak menghargai orang yang meninggal . Momoi satsuki hanya ingin tampil cantik dan sempurna untuk terakhir kalinya di depan orang yang disayanginya itu.

 _'Sekali saja.. untuk kali ini saja.'_

Disampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki tan berambut biru tua memakai setelan jas hitam rapi dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga. seseorang yang sebulan lalu telah dikalahkan sang bayangan di Pertandingan Winter Cup.

" Yo... tetsu"

sapaan biasa yang diucapkan Aomine kepada sang bayangannya. wajah Aomine Daiki kelihatan pucat ditambah guratan hitam dibawah matanya yang merah dan bengkak. senyuman paksa ditampilkan sembari memandang pasrah deretan nama pada nisan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

.

 **[Kuroko Tetsuya]**

.

Nama yang seharusnya tak tergores di batu nisan terkutuk itu, nama yang menjadi patner terbaik , sahabat atau kalo ingin dibilang pun nama dari calon kekasih tak sampainya. meski begitu Aomine masih enggan mengakui nama itu ada . ia berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan terbangun di atap sekolah tempat dia bolos seperti biasa ,disambut teriakan satsuki sambil berkacak pinggang untuk menyuruhnya latihan bla bla , atau kemunculan tiba - tiba sang bayangan lalu mengajaknya hang out ..

.

yah..katakan Aomine orang gila ia tidak perduli , karena baginya karena baginya Tetsu-nya saat ini berada di sana sementara bermain - main bersama teamnya , ataupun Tetsu-nya yang selalu muncul tiba tiba seperti hantu mengagetkannya (entah sengaja atau tidak ) ,maupun bersama orang brengsek yang telah merebut dirinya , dia terima ... asalkan, asalkan sang terkasih masih bisa tersentuh dan tergapai.

.

namun sayang Realita yang terjadi menampar pelak ke arahnya , kenyataan pahit tersuguh menantang di hadapannya membangunkan dari pikiran bodohnya sesaat. kebenaran di depan matanya mencemooh dengan perilaku bodohnya selama ini . inikah hukuman untuk Aomine ?

.

Karena dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkan bayangannya , karena kearoganannya dia meninggalkan style yang selama ini bayangannya banggakan , karena kecuekannya melihat situasi hingga... hingga ..kuroko tetsunya pergi.

 _ugh.._

entah .. sekarang di seperti lelaki kehilangan harapan untuk hidup.

 _bodoh..._

Harusnya dia mempergunakan kesempatannya sewaktu dipertandingan Winter Cup bulan lalu , dan tak hanya meminta maaf dan berlalu begitu saja. kalau saja dia lebih menurunkan ego dan kebanggaannya.

 _bodoh._

Harusnya dia menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam sejak SMP itu, harusnya , seharusnya mereka yang bersama , bukan malah di bodoh merah brengsek disampingnya !

 _memang bodoh_

 _'dan seharusnya ini tidak terjadi !_

tak terasa tetesan air mata perlahan jatuh dimata birunya yang kian lama meredup seiring isakan pelan yang meluncur di bibir pucat itu , Aomine tidak bisa untuk tegar lagi ,

tidak lagi.

Padahal dia adalah Pria terkenal dengan kearoganan, sifat cuek dengan temperamen buruknya, tapi kini dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup , harapannya telah sirna. redup dan tidak berwarna lagi.

Menyadari kejanggalan lelaki disampingnya , Momoi Satsuki perlahan menepuk pundak Ace kebanggannya itu , mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan karena dia tidak jauh lebih baik darinya. Merutuki pun percuma Nasi sudah menjadi bubur , takdir telah berkata lain.

Dengan lemas tangan tan itu meletakkan sebuah buket bunga lily di depan makam sang terkasih sambil berdoa dalam diam , momoi juga meletakkan sebuah wristband hitam yang harusnya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunnya , dia berencana ingin memberikan langsung tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Angin berdesir lembut menggeletik wajah mereka berdua seakan tahu dengan kekalutan hati mereka menenangkan seperti perlakuan biasa yang mereka terima darinya ,Cuaca Siang itu tidak mendung meskipun berawan , layaknya ikut menghibur kesedihan mereka.

Tak ada patah kata lagi yang terucap , hanya kesunyian yang melanda 2 makhluk biru tua-merah jambu itu. mereka masih berada dalam lamunan panjang mereka. mengingat hari - hari yang lampau bersama. masa indah mereka , masa sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi kelam.

.

 _sayang.. semuanya sudah terlambat._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sekelompok orang berjalan kearah mereka, merah ,coklat , hitam . sekelompok itu - adalah teman kuroko-, team seirin dan pacar (mantan) kuroko . Kagami Taiga.

" yo Aomine" sapa rambut merah hitam . mewakili teman sekelilingnya.

Aomine tak menggubris , baginya kagami adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dilihat.

 _'cih,merusak suasana saja'_ gumam Aomine kesal

Kagami jadi dongkol. sikap apatis Aomine kepadanya membuat kesal.

"OI! Teme! aku berbicara padamu!"hardiknya.

'apa sih salahnya' batin kagami . namun si empu enggan menanggapi balik.

Kagami berkedut kesal . ini bukan pertama kali begini.

"TEMEYAR-!"

 **PAKK!**

sebelum kagami hendak mendekati laki laki tan itu , kepalanya terasa di pukul sesuatu , dibaliknya dia melihat sang Kapten Seirin sedang menahan emosi dengan tangan mengepal.

"Jangan berteriak di pemakaman BAKAGAMI!" bentak Kapten Seirin . sepertinya mode _kluts_ Hyuuga aktif.

"uh..oh ma-maaf senpai" cicitnya takut. Perlahan mundur kembali ketempat asalnya dan mengusap kepalanya,sakit .

Kapten Team Seirin maju mendekati duo biru-merah jambu itu seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya

"Maafkan orang bodoh ini.." katanya penuh makna ,

" lama tidak berjumpa" lanjut hyuuga sambil menatap 2 orang yang masih berada di depan kuburan itu dengan seksama.

"team seirin, lama tak jumpa juga" momoi pun membalas pelan mewakili orang yang disampingnya . dia tahu sekali Aomine enggan membalas salam basa - basi mereka. melihat mereka pun Aomine saja tak sudi.

.

.

tiba tiba Pemain Ace Touo itu bergerak mundur memberi kelompok yang baru itu ruang ,sebelum memberikan tanda kepada gadis peach disampingnya untuk pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

ditanggapi hal tersebut momoi pun memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai salam perpisahannya ke arah Hyuuga dan lainnya lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti Aomine dari belakang .

Aomine sadar akan temperamen dan kontrol dirinya buruk , dia pasti akan meledak dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi , apalagi dengan kondisi mentalnya yang sudah kacau, sedikit saja dia bisa melakukan hal buruk kepada _Light_ baru tetsu , jadi lebih baik pergi daripada berbuat sesuatu yang akan disesalinya, lagi

Namun sebelum Aomine berjalan lebih jauh meninggalkan kelompok tersebut, tiba - tiba sebuah cengkraman kuat dari belakang membuatnya berhenti dan berputar balik menatap sang pelaku penarikan sepihak tersebut. terlihat rambut merah dengan sepasang alis bercabang menggeram kesal ke arahnya. memegang erat tangan Aomine agar tidak beranjak.

.

.

Kagami menggeram kesal menatap lelaki tan itu , cukup! kagami tidak terima diacuhkan 2 kali dengan si hitam dekil itu. emang dia setan gak kelihatan gitu? (ngaca diri dong ), dan matanya apapula itu seakan - akan dia memandang sesuatu yang menjijikkan, dia bukan serangga yang bisa di injak - injak seperti itu . Kalau Aomine itu bukan teman kuroko sejak SMP sudah dihajar duluan dari dulu. sikapnya tidak berubah meski mereka sudah mengalahkannya , kesombongan mantan Ace Kiseki No Sedai itu tidak luntur , apanya yang kembali dia tetap saja brengsek.

Aomine menatapnya tanpa minat.

 _'heh , lihat bayangan yang kau banggakan itu tetsu, menyedihkan bukan'_ batinnya.

laki laki tan itu pun berucap pelan dan menantang, " Apa mau mu brengsek"

"masalahmu apa brengsek ! kenapa kau membenciku!" tanya balik Kagami.

Aomine terdiam , pandangannya seakan tidak mengarah kagami .

 _membenci ? huh harusnya dia lebih sadar diri , aku tidak membencinya AKU MEMANG MEMBENCINYA! sejak awal aku melihatnya di pertandingan InterHigh itu sampai detik ini pun aku ingin sekali membunuhnya!'_

Tangan Aomine hendak melepaskan cekraman keras milik kagami yang menurutnya masih lemah.

 _'kenapa orang macam dia kau pilih, lihat tetsu dia terlihat baik - baik saja bahkan di saat seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak kacau sepertiku, atau berteriak layaknya orang gila dan_

 _tidak hancur sepertiku? , kenapa tetsu?_

 _tidak hancur seper-'_ tangannya berhenti ketika tersadar akan kata katanya sendiri.

.

.

Namun belum sempat bereaksi tiba tiba kerah baju Aomine ditarik paksa, memaksanya bangun dari debatan batinnya.

Kini mata merah beradu dengan mata biru Aomine , menatap tajam sambil menahan berjuta amarah,memaksa Aomine menjelaskan sikapnya pada bayangan baru kuroko itu.

' _Maafkan Mantan bayanganmu ini, tetsu , tapi si brengsek ini selalu saja membuatku marah , asal tidak membunuhnya tidak masalahkan ?'_

 **BUUKKKKKK!**

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai wajah kagami membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang . Orang sekitar pemakaman terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Dai-chann!" teriak momoi kaget

"kau! apa yang kau lakukan TEMEE!" sambil menahan sakit kagami berusaha untuk bangun,

"ck, cerewet sekali..." Aomine perlahan memegang lehernya lalu menguap malas,

" Apa yang dilihat tetsu darimu hah ? "tanya Aomine dengan tatapan dinginnya membuat para team Seirin lainnya merinding. sesosok dihadapannya ini layaknya sosok sebelum Aomine kembali ke dirinya. (siapa yang bilang dia sudah berubah! )

.

.

Aomine melangkah maju mendekati kagami yang masih tergeletak. Kagami yang hendak bangun namun naas dia terjatuh akibat terlambat merespon pukulan Aomine yang kembali dilancarkan , Ace Touo itu lalu menduduki perut kagami , mengunci gerakannya agar tidak kabur.

 **BAK!** satu pukulan

" kenapa kau bisa setenang ini brengsek ! !" matanya nyalang seperti elang menatap mangsanya.

 **BUKKK!** dua pukulan dilanjutkannya

" kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi dengan tetsu! " Aomine semakin menjadi - jadi , memukul kagami tanpa belas kasih.

namun sebelum pukulan ketiga dilancarkan momoi dengan cepat memegang tangan Aomine.

"HENTIKANNN dai-chan! " sergah momoi.

"Sat..suki...?"

melihat gadis yang dibelakangnya ini menangis tersedu sedu membuatnya kembali kesosok manusia bukan seperti sosok setan barusan , diurungkan niatnya untuk membuat makhluk perebut tetsu-nya menjadi sekarat. perlahan tangan Aomine diturunkan.

kagami terbatuk-batuk disela jeda pukulan Aomine yang terhenti oleh gadis manager Team Touo itu, menyadari kelengahan yang diperlihatkan sang penyerang diatasnya Kagami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lantas bangun dan membalas balik memukul ketika keratan aomine melonggar seiring teriakan Momoi kembali terdengar ,

 **DUAAKK!**

Aomine tersungkur balik posisi mereka bertukar , kini Kagami menduduki perut Aomine sambil melancarkan serangan balasan.

"dai-chaan...! " momoi yang disamping Aomine kaget dengan balasan balik dari Kagami. melihat mereka kembali bergulat momoi hanya bisa pasrah dan memperhatikan pergulatan sepihak itu.

Team Seirin yang semula mematung , segera bergegas memisahkan duo mantan cahaya sang bayangan Seirin yang berkelahi.

Kagami ditarik oleh Hyuuga dan ditahan oleh izuki dan mitobe sementara Aomine di tahan oleh Teppei , Koganei , Tsucida.

"Hentikan kalian berdua !" teriak Teppei bergema memecah keheningan suasana pemakaman itu.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" tak peduli . Aomine masih ingin membalas namun keratan dari sang _Iron Heart_ Seirin sangat kuat . pantas sekali tittle _Guardian of Seirin_ di dapatnya . di lain sisi Kagami juga berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa lepas dengan 3 orang yang menjaganya juga.

berbeda dengan kejadian tadi , kali ini team senior seirin berusaha menghentikan aksi saling pukul memukul itu.

Udara siang saat itu sejuk berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian yang terjadi di area pemakaman itu .

Dirasanya Kagami telah kembali kedalam kesadarannya , membuat sang kapten dari Seirin itu melonggarkan pegangan tangan yang melingkar di badan kagami. begitu pula Teppei dan oganei perlahan merenggangkan keratannya begitu melihat situasi yang kembali tenang. tidak begitu dengan Tsucida yang masih cemas jika sewaktu - waktu Aomine bertindak lebih jauh kepada Ace andalan Seirin itu .

Lambat laun keheningan menyelimuti mereka , hanya deru napas terdengar ( sayup sayup angin berdesir melepaskan rasa amarah yang tersisa) dan tatapan - tatapan haus sebuah penjelasan dari masing masing pihak. muka mereka berdua pun tidak bisa dikatakan bagus , bengkak dan memar tapi tetap saja tak seorang pun dari mereka menyerah untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Tiba tiba Aomine ingin mendekati kagami ,tapi terhalang oleh pegangan dari ketiga senior seirin itu,meski tatapannya masih tajam menatap sang Ace merah itu namun sepertinya aura membunuhnya sudah menghilang. Teppei yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung memberikan tanda kepada Fukuda untuk melepaskan dan mempercayai bahwa Aomine tidak akan menyerang kagami lagi .

" hiks hik...dai-chan... " wanita rambut peach itu menatap sedih , dia tahu benar apa yang dirasakan teman kecilnya itu , Tetsu-kun mencintai kagami namun kagami tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit berarti seperti mereka 'para barisan yang ditinggalkan'

dan itu membuat Momoi kecewa akan sikap kagami , atau mungkin saja kagami orang pandai meyembunyikan rasa sakitnya?

namun kali ini momoi bimbang dengan analisanya , tidak biasanya dia meragukan hipotesanya tapi intuisi mengatakan berbeda dengan apa yang disimpulkannya.

'tidak.. tidak !, Momoi benar benar tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang sedang ia rasakannya.. itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? '

 _Kagami..._

 _... masih mencintai tetsu-kun kan ? '_

lain Momoi lain pula Aomine , kini sang Ace kebanggan Touo itu berdiri tepat di depan Kagami. Sang Ace seirin itu pun membalas tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Aomine.

sambil menghela napas , Aomine memulai perkataannya.

" Aku tidak suka kau "

Jelas dan padat . walaupun begitu tersirat beribu makna dari kalimat yang terucap , dan tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya, perasaan cinta yang tak hanya dimiliki oleh Kagami kepada sang bayangan Seirin itu , mungkin kagami yang terlalu dense pada sekitar , bahkan semua senior Seirin yang telah bertanding dengan team Touo tahu bahwa Aomine menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman kepada sang bayangan andalan seirin itu, maka dari itu para senior sedari tadi tidak bergerak menghentikan perkelahian sepihak yang Aomine lakukan kepada Ace andalan mereka. mungkin mereka sedikit kasihan dengan laki - laki tan itu mengingat pandangan Aomine kala itu seperti anak anjing yang tertinggal.

.

Tidak cukup dengan rasa sakit hati Aomine rasakan ketika mendengar sang pujaan hati telah tertaut dengan yang lain , dan sekarang ditambah kematiannya yang begitu mendadak ... lalu bagaimana pula dengan sikap orang yang telah berganti status " Kekasih " itu ketika sang Terkasih pergi dengan tiba -tiba? wajah itu sama sekali bukan seperti orang yang ditinggalkan, membuat rasa kecewa, marah dan benci muncul ketika melihat tingkahnya sesaat pertama kali menatap. sudah jelas , siapa yang harus dimintai penjelasan .

Kagami hanya menatap Aomine , tak merespon balik perkataan atau mungkin pernyataan dari Lelaki tan di depannnya,melihat reaksi yang tidak diharapkan membuat emosi Aomine naik kembali,ia lalu menarik kerah kagami dan berucap nyalang

" ini semua salahmu !" tuduhnya

Tuduhan dari Aomine membuat kagami sadar dan akhirnya ikut menarik kerah Aomine , hingga adu tatapan tajam antara keduanya terjadi lagi.

"Apa kau bilang!" teriak kagami tak terima.

Hey ... ini bukan salahnya hingga kuroko meninggal , kenapa dia disalahkan?

mata Aomine semakin nyalang memandang Kagami

"Kalau saja kau bisa menjaga tetsuya dengan baik , ini ti-"

"Kau menyalahkanku-?!" selah Kagami makin tak terima. cukup ! Aomine boleh saja membencinya , tapi tidak dengan menuduhnya yang bukan - bukan seperti ini.

dengan bulat kagami menambahkan fakta yang seharusnya

"kau menyalahkanku atas ketidakmampuanmu berada disisinya"

"Lihat kenyataan yang ada Aomine Daiki! siapa orang yang membuang kuroko pertama kali!" semakin berani kagami membalas Aomine tak belas kasih.

 ** _DEGH!_**

Bantahan tegas dari Kagami membuat dada Aomine semakin sakit .

memang kenyataan kalau Aomine yang meninggalkan mantan Bayangan Teiko itu , seperti dilempar pedang telak hingga ke jantungnya , tapi kali ini lebih sakit .

kenyataan harus Aomine telan bulat bulat, tentu ia sangat menyesalinya dan tidak ada setiap haripun yang ia lalui tanpa rasa penyesalan kepada Makhluk biru yang juga telah mencuri hatinya itu, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sedih dan sesalnyalnya Aomine kala itu , semuanya tertutupi oleh _facade_ yang ia tampilkan karena ego dan harga dirinya yang tinggi ,

.

Kalau ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan waktu , apapun pasti dilakukan sampai tercapainya keinginan itu , namun apadaya Aomine hanya manusia biasa , yang tenggelam dalam gemerlapnya dunia dan terbutakan oleh kemampuan yang disebut sebut sebagai ' _Miracle'_. padahal bagi Aomine itu tidak lebih dari sekedar kutukan .

Dan sekarang, ia Kembali diingatkan dengan orang yang semestinya tidak hadir diantara mereka.

 _ugh.._

Aomine berusaha menahan air mata dipelupuknya , meski saat ini ia rapuh dia harus bisa menjaga image nya apalagi di depan pacar tetsu. tidak tapi mantan tetsu itu.

keratan Aomine melemah perlahan - lahan, energinya seakan diserap habis, Aomine mati-matian menahan air mata di pelupuknya yang sebentar lagi jatuh , tidak , tidak Aomine tidak akan menangis , meski ia letih dan hancur ia tak akan menangis dan tidak di depan orang brengsek ini .

namun bagaimana rasa bencinya ?

 _bukan benci tapi cemburu_

perilakunya terhadap tetsu ? ah..

 _seharusnya bukan dia tapi dirinya disampingnya_

dan tetsu..?

 _kalau dia disampingnya ini tidak akan terjadi bukan ?_

 _harusnya dia_

 _ia_

 _ia yang sangat dicintainya..._

.

.

Mendadak mata Aomine gelap , seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa , Tangan Aomine akhirnya melepaskan keratannya pada Kagami , namun tiba - tiba tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri perlahan tapi pasti tanpa diketahui orang tangannya membentuk kepalan , sebelum akhirnya di arahkannya kembali ke muka Kagami .

Momoi yang menyadari hal tersebut berlari kearahnya dan berteriak dengan kencang

"Cukup! Cukup! Dai-chan, hentikan!"

Tersadar dari tindakannya Aomine , berbalik memandang wanita yang juga memiliki hati pada sang bayangan , wajahnya pucat , matanya yang sembam semakin membengkak , air matanya yang telah kering kini kembali mengalir ,

kini ia berada di hadapan Aomine , matanya meski menangis tapi menunjukkan keletihan yang berat sama sepertinya , ia pasti ingin menyelesaikan dan pergi secepatnya dari sini , ah .. dia membuat ulah lagi dan membuat teman kecilnya itu repot lagi .

tapi ini menyangkut kuroko tetsuya , orang yang momoi sukai juga , tidak inginkan ia mendengar penjelasan kepastian pada patner baru Tetsu sekaligus pacarnya ?

"Tapi sa-"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti ..! - " potong momoi .

wanita merah muda itu sudah capek dengan perkelahian konyol mereka.

"tetsu-kun pasti akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini... kumohon sudah cukup dai-chan" lanjutnya kian memelas .

" cih!"

dengan berat hati Aomine mulai berbalik . Sebelum beranjak dia menatap lekat - lekat lelaki merah itu dengan benci yang masih tersisa.

"ini salahmu! Kau tidak bisa menjaga tetsu dengan baik! Sebaiknya kau menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" ancamnya penuh penekanan.

Aomine pun pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan lainnya yang masih mematung , momoi ikut menyusul laki tan itu dari belakang.

.

.

kepergian Aomine dan Momoi membuat keheningan di area itu , para senior tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah kata atau bertindak , aura suram mengelilingi mereka .

kesal dan amarah yang masih memuncak Kagami merutuki Ace Touo itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang di pandangannya.

"Ahomine TEMEEEEE! " Teriak kagami memecah keheningan pemakaman siang itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesosok roh melayang-layang di atas area pemakaman ,rambut birunya bergoyang - goyang pelan , pandangannya tak lepas menatap matahari yang perlahan memudar ditelan sang Senja.

.

.

.

'ah... sudah meninggal'

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

* * *

yey akhirnya chap pembukaan selesai

meski dengan sangat menyesal karena kata katanya masih berantakan banget

dan juga author mohon maaf atas keterlambatan (setahun) serta masih kaku dan akwardnya penulisan ini ( semoga akan lebih bagus kedepannya )

author berterimakasih juga para reader and viewers yg membaca fic ini ( masih adakah yang menunggu cerita ini ? /hiks )

( dan buat pair kagakuro - itu kagami ngga jahat cuman dia hanya tersangkut benang yg tidak seharusnya jadi jgn benci kagami ya )

.

.

dear guest

 **(cbx ) : Iya Akashi nanti kelihatan di chap selanjutnya , tapi se iblis-iblisnya dia , gak akan tega bawa lari tsuya ke alam baka hehe ... ( lain lagi klo tsuya sendiri yg mau )**

.

.

( chap selanjutnya midorima akan keluar dari sarangnya wkwkw )

ditunggu review ya


End file.
